Saving Gabriella
by ZanessaLovers2008
Summary: So when he says no what do you do? you run away of course.... Troyella xxxx A/N this is not the real story it is just a runoff before the real one comes out


I walk down the halls of east high, with tears running down my face, my eyes are red, my nose is stuffy, my face is blotchy, and to top it off people are looking at me. But I keep my head held low and keep walking, I walk out the front doors of the school, past the park and museum, and the corner coffee shop un till I get to the Train station, I hope on the number 3 train and take a seat, I don't know where I'm going all of the names of the town's evolve together, I can only think about what happened.

Flashback

"_Hey troy, can we talk?"_

"_Of course, take a seat" I take a seat, we just stare at each other for quite some time_

"_Don't troy" _

"_What?"_

"_I know what you going to do; I've been kissed by you plenty of times to notice the face that you make, kind of a squinty face, like your holding yourself back, what am I that bad? "_

"_Why do you do that? Why do you take a perfectly great mind and turn it to mush?" I walk over to him and take a seat right in front of him and take his hands_

"_Troy, ask me out already cause if you don't I will and then if you say no, you will have this sick feeling thinking that I will be hurt, which I will, but please already stop with the games and ask me out"_

"_Look Gabby it's complicated, I am going back packing next year and-"_

"_I thought that you had to think about it" I say through tears_

"_I did and I thought why not?"_

"_So I guess the Choice without me in it one!"_

"_It's not about you! It's about what I want to do, I want you and to go backpacking, it's not that long once you think about it" I stand-up and let go of his hands and walk towards the door but turn around_

"_Then I guess it's not that long for us not to be together because I don't my boyfriend to put an ocean between us and say it's not that long! Go back packing Troy but don't expect me to run into your arms when you get back" I open the door_

"_Gabby wait-"_

"_No Troy you decided the trip so go for it" I open the door fully to see all of the other prefixes standing there clapping I walk straight past them and out the door… _

I stay on the train for another 3 hours so far it has been 6, I decide to get off, and go to the nearest Telephone box, and call my mom!

"Mom!"

"Just tell me where you are!"

So I tell her where I am and soon enough the police come and get me!, we drive for 6 hours and they drop me out the front of my house, I see all my friends and my mom, I get out of the Car and they all rush to me and hug me, I know I should of come straight home but I just went straight to the train, I mean the one I love want to put a sea in between us but yet he couldn't put a girl. We all go to my room and mom said they my friends can stay the night.

"So Gabby why did you go?" Sharpay asked

"Well umm it was-"

"It was Bolton wasn't it?" Chad asked

"Yer it was but how did you know?"

" well it was the talk around the school I mean Mr. Bolton was like yelling at him, cause like you weren't there and they were going crazy" Ryan put in

"that's not true, what happen was Mr. Bolton came looking for you and no-one knew where you were so he went to see Troy and he had no Idea so then they called your mom and the police" Taylor said

"Yeah, and Troy was going Crazy he's eyes were like all red and the prefixes where like patting his back and all" omg Troy was crying over me? But he wanted to put an ocean between us, he didn't ask me out, and then maybe I wasn't the reason for him crying

"Gabby someone at the door for you" I heard my mom scream out, me and the gang went racing towards the door and saw Troy with a relived look on his face.

"Hi" I said

"Umm, can we go talk?" he asked

"Sure" I said" I will be back mom! And don't you dare follow guy's!" I said

"Fine" they all said.

We walk down to the letter box and take a seat on the step, he take's my hands in his and we look at each other.

"Make sure Sharpay never has to call me again!"

"I'm sorry, I just blew up! It's just I thought that you kind of liked me" he leant over and kissed me on the check and kept he head there for a while

"Kind of like you! Ha I kind of like maths, and I kind of like history, you don't use I kind of like you to describe how I feel about you, Don't be sorry, I am the one leaving you but it's complicated." He takes his head away from mine and I start to cry again

"Why do you always make it complicated? Why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Look it's not about me; I'm here to talk about how you are feeling"

"Easy, me got on a train to some where only god now's, you not so easy, can you make it easy for me?"

He takes a breath then lets it go "okay, 'easy' was breaking up with my girlfriend, I thought it was going to be hard, but yet it wasn't I should of done it ages ago, 'hard' will be breaking up with you!"

"Your thinking about breaking up with me when were not even together"

"no, I'm thinking about _this is it_, and I'm not suppose to _think this is it_ at my age, it's like when I'm with you all the bullshit get's stripped of and I'm left with the Basketball freak, the one that says 'it's complicated' I like that about me I like the fact that I can't control you"

"I like when you talk like this" I try to stop him but he just keeps going

"when I think of my ex- I thought nice, body nice, hair nice, sex yeah it would be nice-"

"TROY, do I have to listen to the sex would be nice stuff?"

"yes, cause when I think of you I don't think nice I think oh my god I think I want to hold you and never let go, I think sex- right here right now" I blush

"Then let's go somewhere? Any where you want!"

"What? What for?"

"Anything you want! But before you do please for god's sake, ask me out?!" I basically begged him and he laughed

"I would love too! Gabby will you go out with me?" he had the biggest smile I had ever seen

"I would love to!" he lent in and kissed me, it wasn't like the other ones it was different, sweet!

"So I will come pick you up tomorrow!" now we were standing at his car

"Okay, hey troy if I asked you to stay would you?"

"Probably but I know that you won't" and then he drove away into the distance!-

-

-

-

The next day we were at school, Troy and I were walking hand in hand and everyone was smiling, and the prefixes were smacking him on the back and the same to me, Sharpay, Taylor and myself are the only girls here as it only just turned co-ed but I love it here I've changed my mind about this place, I love it, I love that I can be who I want to be or be friends with who ever, I love that I can be 

with my boyfriend and no one cares, and most of all I love being noticed for em not some follower of the popular but just me' Gabriella Anne Montez'

The end

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

This is just a part of my new story! I wrote this before anything else, so I guess this Is the start of something new!


End file.
